Assassin's on the Run
by Jinx Flame Platuim
Summary: Reid and Garcia are and used to be assassin's, but when a old enemy is in New York City were a case of his killings are going on, Reid and Garcia will have unite the Lunar Assassin's Corp., and keep there team in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first fan fiction so it may be yeah, but please review on **_

_**on with the SHOW!**_

Chapter 1

The name is Doctor Spencer Reid and I am a Assassin.

I know that you think that someone in the BAU would only shoot if there is no other method, well I am no regular person as I and Garcia take extreme methods to ensure our secret is safe. From deleting photo's to taking "care" of people, we keep it from our team and have almost been caught a couple of times.

But enough talking about the past lets go to the present.

"Hey Reid," Morgen snapped his finger in front of Reid, he awoke from a trance and looked at Morgen, "You ok? You zoned out a bit turning the meeting, everyone has left for the plane."

"Uh, yeah I am fine just lost in thought, you know." Reid quickly took his bag and left the room, he was really think about a mission he was on, the killer of their case was an old enemy, he knew it was him because of his mo, a shot to the head and a happy face carved into the torso. His name was Martin Woods, an old partner when he was still a assassin for hire, but Martin turned on Reid and try to kill him and his team, including Garcia.

He arrived on the plane to be greeted by the team, Garcia was on the screen folding papers while Hotch and Rossi seated across from JJ and Morgen while Reid took a seat with Prentiss. The plane took off and when reaching cursing the team reviewed. After the review was done everyone settled. Soon Reid's phone rang, he walked over to the coffee station and answered.

"Hello, this is Doctor Spencer Reid, how can I help you?" Reid looked back to see if anyone was listening, no one to his knowing was.

"Hey Reid," Garcia said in a more darker tone, Reid looked to the screen to see it black, he turned back.

"What is it, Garcia?" he whispered.

"Reid, the mo, its Martin's right?" she questioned.

"Yes, it is, Garcia do you have your stuff in your office?"

"Yes, I have my 2 handguns, both my long sword's. 20 daggers, and my amour and costume. Oh and 5 smoke bombs."

"Good, have my things going there?" Reid turned to see Rossi eyeing him from the back of the plane, he turned back. "listed what you have,"

"I have your amour, your outfit, lets see," things shifted in the backround, " a bow and 70 arrows, mini machine gun,portable of course, also a longsword, 2 revolvor, a grapple hook, 30 smoke bombs and 10 throwing stars."

"Alright that should be good, ship fast, see you later."

"see you later too Reid bye." Reid shut the phone and seated himself on the couch, he was about to look over the file when Rossi started to talk.

"Who was that Reid?" Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, just a friend, wanted to know if I was coming to his house today, but I am here so," he lied, everyone turned away, worried that Reid was hiding something.

Reid and the team arrived at the hotel, as the team was getting rooms Reid found the bag holding his gear, luckly it looks the same as one of the 2 of his bag's, he flipped the bags quickly and hurried to the team, tonight he was going to scout the city of New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moon was high in the sky, sitting among the bright stars, it was a little windy but nothing powerful, a figure jumps from rooftop to rooftop, doing some parkour on the way as well. The figure wore a hood like jacket, the color was a navy blue, the figure wore a deep red scarf that covered his mouth and flapped in the wind, he had some amour on his chest and wore white loses pants that were tucked in his black boots. He had a bow and quiver alone with a small machine gun on his back and one sword at his side.

Reid loved the city, this is where he became an assassin and where he met Garcia before she was with the FBI, there crew all got along together very nicely but as all good things come to an end. From what he had heard, they were still running at a secret hide away, of course that would be a house in residential, he arrived on the rooftop, a sunroof was open and he slipped in un-noticed.

When he reached the front of the house, 4 people jumped out, 2 were females and the other 2 were male, the tallest female wore a black hooded jacket, with black pants tuck in to her red boots, she had the same amour as Reids. She was holding a rifle, along with a pistol at her side and a ton of what seem to be grenades strapped to her hip. Her eyes were lime green.

The other female also wore a Red hooded jacket, buttoned up so no amour showed, she had a black mask the cover all but one eye, she had black short skirt and long white boots. She was holding a crossbow at him and on her back was shotgun, she had 2 short swords on her sides and had throwing stars and smoke bombs on a strap across her chest. Her eyes were deep red.

"Who are you?" a man with mask covering just his eyes said, he wore a grey scarf, alone with a white hoodless jacket, he had it buttoned up so no amour could be seen, he had grey pants tuck in to his black boots, he also had red gloves, he pointed an AK-47 at Reid, he had a battle-axe on his back and he had a bag strapped to his leg as big as Reids. He has blue eyes.

"Who sent you?" the other man said, only a green scarf covered his face, he wore a brown hoodless jacket, with green tinted amour, and red pants tuck into his green boots, he pointed a sytche at Reid, on his back was a backpack, on his side was a thin sword and 2 handguns, and final on his chest were throwing knives and grenades.

"Friends, it is I, Spencer Reid." Reid took his hood off to show himself, they all lowered there weapons.

" Reid!" the tallest female hugged him tightly.

"Jinx,don't hog him, I want a hug," the other female exclamed. Jinx let go of Reid and the other female hugged him.

"Its good to see you to Violet," Reid let go of her and faced the 2 men.

"Hey Reid, my man, its been a while hasn't it." the grey scarf man gave a quick hug.

"It has Darwin," Reid faced the last man.

" Hello traitor," the man said in deep growl, Reid frowned at the comment.

"*sigh* Bradyn, Iam not a traitor, I just left the team to start a new life with Garcia,I am not a traitor." Reid narrowed his eyes at him.

"Forget him Reid, he's been like this since you left, so what brings you to town?"Jinx chriped with a big smile.

"Well not on a good note, our case is in town, but I already know the killer, its his MO, it's Martin Woods." everyone but Bradyn gasped.

"Are you sure its him?" Darwin asked.

"Yes, Me and Garcia both know so it's not just me." Reid began to pace.

"Do you know where he is at least?" Bradyn said.

"No, but when my team figures out we have to move fast, so be prepared as soon as I or Garcia sends a text," they nodded heads, " And guys, find a way to get Garcia here, mess with the power or something, and find a new hideout, closer to the police station, Got it?" again everyone nodded their heads.

"Remember stay in the shadow's, glory to The Lunar Mistress." Reid said as he hopped through the skylight and back on the rooftop's, he had to get back before Hotch, his roommate for the case got back from the bar with the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid barely made it back on time but he did it, when he was preparing to go to bed however a call from JJ's and Prentiss room came out. Everyone rushed to there room to see in red paint on the wall, " Leave or Garcia will DIE" Morgen called Garcia right away, she confirmed that she was fine, Hotch order her to come to New York right away, Reid knew this was not from his crew but his enemy.

The next day Garcia arrived with all her gear tech and weapons all, Reid pulled her aside and telled the plan to her. Everything was set, until,

"Reid,is it just me or is Garcia been very low talk lately?" Morgen look at him, he totally forgot that Garcia has this thing that tells everyone that she is hiding something.

"No, it's just you." Reid lied,

"Oh because she says that there is a secret and said to ask you,"

Reid looked at Garcia, she had a weak smile, reid thought up something quick,

"I guess everyone should know,"

"Know what Reid?" JJ came in with the rest of the team.

" That I have been dating a girl for the past month." Everyone had shock written all over everyone's face.

"We'll talk about this later, we just got another body,"

" The same MO, but 2 victims," Rossi said looking over the body's.

"Higher risk area too, so close to the police station." Prentiss said, a police officer came rushing up to the team from another alleyway.

"You might wanna look at this," they followed the man to the ally and on the wall was written in blood,"The Lunar Assassin's Corporation will fall."

Reid gulped slightly and turned to his team.

"This, is all a warning to these assassins, but why?" Hotch begin to talk.

" look there," he pointed to the last word, in little writing was MW written."that must be his first of his name and last name."

"I'll get Garcia on the phone," Morgen said as he walked away.

"Hey baby girl can you look up the letters MW for me?" Garcia paused then started up.

"Ok um there are a lot of people here,"

" narrow the search to people who have past where someone close to an assassin?"

" Yes, Martin Woods, he was an assassin for hire but then turned on some friends and was imprisoned until he broke out 2 weeks ago right when the killings begin."

"Alright Garcia, uh Garcia?"

"Yes Morgen,"

"Is someone else listen to us because there are another person breathing." Garcia panicked, the crew was listing on there talk alone with Reid as he had an earpiece in.

"No" then she hung up leaving a confused and worried Morgen, he returned to the team.

"Garcia has got a hit, Martin Wood's, he was an assassin before he turned on some friends and I am guess it would be these Lunar guys." Rossi turned to Morgen.

"Do you have an address?"

"Garcia didn't give one so no,"Morgen continued,"Well if you see the way his killing, it's getting closer to the station and with the time rate he will kill tonight."

" We'll do a stake out tonight," Hotch called Garcia and there plan is set in motion.

A shadow figure watch the BAU team leave, he eyed Reid, tonight would be a sweet revenge in deed.


End file.
